Forbidden Love
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: They couldn’t be together. They were from two separate places, two separate worlds, but their love was still there. Gaasaku One shot!


**Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters Gaara and Sakura.

* * *

It was there in the stolen glances. It was there in the lingering caresses as they passed by each other. It was there in the soft kisses hidden from view in the darkness.

It was there; their forbidden love.

He was from the Sand. She was from the Leaf. He was Kazekage. She was a medic and the apprentice of the Hokage. They couldn't be together. They were from two separate places; two separate worlds. They couldn't break their alliances with their villages no matter how much they wanted to be together. No matter how much they wished to break the walls that divided them they just couldn't. They shouldn't had felt anything towards each other. Yet they did.

But it was still there; their forbidden love. It was there when they visited each other's village on missions or some sort of business. Their feelings were in their hidden smiles or gestures. It was there for no one's eyes but theirs. Only theirs.

It was there in their quiet voices as they talked secretly in hushed whispers, watched only by the moonlight.

It shouldn't had been there, but it was. They should had hated each other. He had hurt her and the ones she cared for in the past and wounds like that just don't heal. He had caused her pain. Maybe pain was what drew them towards each other. They had both experienced a great deal of it in their lives. A pain that couldn't be erased; only hidden. A heartache that could only be put deeper and further back into their memories by the opposite: tenderness, kindness, and love. Love was the only thing that could mend a fractured heart. They both longed for that antidote, that feeling; a feeling of unconditional love, a feeling of real, true love. A feeling that didn't hurt and was all theirs.

He had told her he hated her, but he knew it was a lie deep down. He hated her for causing him the burning feeling in his chest. It hurt far more than any other pain he had experienced in the past. He wanted something he couldn't have: _Her_. _Love_.

* * *

The young man glanced at the slender pink-haired girl in his office. He felt strange. The burning in his chest wouldn't stop. It only hurt more when she was there. He hated it. It hurt the worst from all the sadness and agony buried in his heart. He hated _her_ for causing him _this _pain.

He watched as she turned to leave. Her light blossom-colored locks rode on the breeze caused by her motion. His eyes trailed down her body, watching the way her waist moved and how her hips swayed. She captivated him.

But he wanted the pain to go away. If he got _her_, the thing he desired, would the pain go away? No, he doubted it would. Once you have something you only want more and more of it. That's how the greedy world of humans was. And pain was always replaced by more pain. His pain would only hurt him more. Yet he wanted to see if there was a chance that it wouldn't lead to suffering. He wanted to believe it would lead to something else; something better; something he wanted.

His larger, dry hand caught her slender, soft one. She froze. Her eyes met his emotionless ones. Her eyes were always glittering with life, but he could see the sadness hidden deep inside them. Someone like him, who was so familiar with agony, could easily spot it. Sadness and pain was a weakness, but it was one weakness that everyone needed to have in order to be strong.

"I…" His voice was dry, almost hesitant. "I hate you." Her eyes grew wide at his words. His other hand grabbed the cloth covering his chest. "Why do you make my chest ache like this?" His gaze fell to the floor.

He felt a warm palm touch his cold cheek. His eyes returned up to meet hers in that instant. Her eyes which were full of so much sadness, like his, seemed so happy in that moment. She smiled at him. "I don't hate you for making me feel this way," she whispered. He watched as she grow closer. He watched as her eyes slowly closed.

It all started there; their forbidden love, when he felt the tenderness of her lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss. It all started when he moved his hands to her hips and pinned her to the wall. It all started when his eyes locked with hers for a moment before he planted kisses down her neck and his tongue tasted her. It all began there.

* * *

When next they met her eyes seemed to be filled with much less sadness. They had more happiness and joy of living glimmering in them. She could tell that even his eyes had a hint of light to their intense emerald depths.

He stole away from his business in the village to see her. He watched the soft, gentle breeze of Konoha dance with her hair stealing away the fragrances from it only to be captured by him when he breathed in. The cool air felt so comforting. It created a sense of a time that wouldn't pass. He reached out to her, placing his hand on top of hers. He interwove his fingers of one hand with hers. She turned around to find his other hand brush back her stray hairs. His fingertips lingered over her pale skin. She smiled a smile for him, a smile that was only for him. She could have sworn he smiled back. There was a light tug on the sides of his lips.

His fingers trailed down her cheek to her lips. "I don't hate you," he whispered, drawing nearer to her.

"I know…" The words barely left her lips before his covered them.

* * *

They never said it but there forbidden love was there, always.

The End.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review if you did. This was just a little short idea I had in mind for Gaasaku!


End file.
